Oh's crush
by Arrowassasin
Summary: Tip has a new friend,Makala(me),hangs out with her and texts her everyday Oh meets Makala hangs out with them sometimes and develops affections for Makala. The way I describe myself is not how I actually look.
1. Meeting Makala

Tip has made a new friend after her adventures with Oh and her name is Makala soon after she made friends she hung out with her everyday and if she couldn't hang out they would text one morning Tip was in her bedroom she shared with Oh texting Makala.

Makala: Hey

Tip:Hey

Makala:what you doin

Tip:I'm about to go eat breakfast

Makala:Can I come over

Tip: Yea I'll tell my mom

Makala:Ok be there in a bit

Tip:Ok see you in a bit

Tip heads downstairs. Oh is there already telling Lucy about boov while she's cooking comes down and says,"Mom Makala is coming over is it ok?" "Yes of course she'll be in time for breakfast."Oh was confused he had never seen Makala just heard of her when Tip goes to hangout with her."KNOCK KNOCK!"Makala Souter from the other side of the door,she does it to make Tip laugh."Who is there?"Oh asked ,he thought it was a knock knock reassured Oh that it wasn't a knock knock opened the door and Makala was standing there putting up her long red hair into a Makala was purposely struggling to get laughs Tip invited her laughing,after getting a laugh Makala put her hair up into a ponytail.

Tip introduced Makala to Oh because he has never seen her only heard about her,"Hey, it's great to finally meet you Oh I have heard so much about you."Makala said with a big said,"Thanking you,I has heard much about yous too"Oh had never seen anybody so friendly other then Tip and headed back to the kitchen where Lucy had finished making breakfast." Hi Makala" Lucy said."Hello Lucy"Makala ate breakfast and Tip and Makala went to Tips room Oh followed.

In Tips room the girls were chatting while Oh tried to wonder how someone that pretty would be in the same room he is. Laughing and talking ,the girls barely notice the time fly. "Oh woah it's almost my curfew I gotta go I'll text you Tip bye" Makala jumped up and left Tip went to say bye to her. Meanwhile Oh was still in Tips bedroom shocked they he had been staring at Makala all the time they have been talking."Oh come say bye to Makala!" Tip shouted from the ran down to say bye Makala and Tip were hugging bye."Tip said how much you like hugs so..."Makala held out her arms for a hug,Oh stood still but hugged her,he had felt warm and resisted the urge to turn hot walked out the door"Bye see you tomorrow!" She said smiling and walking home."

After the door closed Oh turned hot pink with a saw and raised an eyebrow "What's up with your face,why are you pink?"Oh was surprised he looked at his hand and realized he was stayed liked that wondering what to say he was too embarrassed to say he liked Makala."Ugh,forget it never mind"Oh was confused he never felt this way not even Tip.


	2. Telling Tip

**_Hey guys i had just finished the first chapter and i did good even though the computer cut out some words i hope you guys like this chapter!_**

The next day Tip woke up to Oh asleep in their shared room orange _Oh is having a good dream like always_ then he turned hot pink curling smiling. It was weird Oh had never turned pink in his sleep before, as she was examining the boov her phone went off, she had gotten a text from Makala.

Makala: Hey are you up?

Tip: Yea

Makala: Wanna go to the park?

Tip: sure I'll ask my mom

Makala: Sweet! I'll be over soon bye!

Tip: ok see ya soon

Tip got out of bed and got ready she woke up the now back to purple boov and asked " Hey you wanna come to the park with me and Makala?" Oh was surprised but agreed,as Tip was brushing her teeth Oh went downstairs to get food for them since they are going to the park they had to have came down to ask her mom if she can go to the park "Mom can i go to the park with Makala?" "Ok curfew is 8:00" Tip looked at Oh who was eagerly waiting by the door for Makala to come she went to go ask about the pink color he had turn after Makala left yesterday and this morning."Hey Oh"Tip said as she approached the jumped a little then looked at Tip Who had a confused look on her face. "Yes?"Oh replied."Why did you turn pink yesterday when Makala left?" Oh was in shock he had hoped that she forgot guess gulped,"Ok i will tell you, but you must not laugh at me." "Oh I will never laugh at you"Tip replied curious to know why he turned pink and what it meant."Pink means...that...boov turn pink when they have shown affection and I show affection towards Makala"Oh said embarrassed .Tip was shocked to think Oh likes her close friend. " So tell me,you like Makala,and um what about that dream when you turned pink what was that about?" Oh turned a shade of embarrassed orange."Definitely not think about Makala"Oh said turning rose an eyebrow"Ok well, Makala is coming soon I'll keep your secret and help you too"Oh smiled turning his usual purple "Thanking you"

"KNOCK KNOCK" Makala yelled. Oh turned orange and quickly back to purple Tip opened the door and there was Makala standing there with stuff in her hands she can barely carry."Makala!"Tip said trying to help Makala,"Why do you have all this stuff?" "I'm gonna sleep over tonight"Makala answered. "What?" Tip was confused. " Yea your mom said i could"Makala said coming in and putting her stuff down."So are we going to the park or not?"

They all head to the park,Makala is ahead and Tip and Oh are behind because they are talking about Oh's affections towards Makala."So are you happy shes sleeping over?"Tip said smiling and nudging Oh. "Nos not much" Oh replied turning a little darker shade of green than before."Hm...ok well i guess if your not to ecited then i wont tell you my idea to try to get her" Tip said pursuading him to tell the truth. "Whats oks i-i-i am excited she sleeps over and is wants to hears your idea" Oh said as they got closer to the park."Ok my idea is..."

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter i enjoy writing this hope you liked it and i will write another one right after this one.**_


	3. Makala's confession

When they reached the park there was nobody there Oh was releived, he didn't want any body to say anything about him at the park. Makala ran to the Largest jungle gym and climbed on top of it Tip followed Oh went to the picnic table toe set up the food because they were going to eat soon and he wanted it to look nice for Makala. Meanwhile on top of the jungle gym the two girls were talking and out of nowhere Makala said,"Hey,can i talk to you about something?" Surprised, Tip let her talk "Yea go ahead." "Well ever since you talked about Oh I kinda liked him,but now I have met him seen him I-I like him even more..." Tip was shocked to hear that but also very happy,"and since your my closest friend i thought i would go to you. Can you keep it a secret for me just until i figure out how to tell him?" "Yea of course I'll keep it a secret." Tip said. "Thanks now lets get off I'm starving and it looks like Oh has set up a picnic table."Makala jumped down followed by Tip. They all ate at the picnic table and talked. Oh laughed so hard that he almost fell off the seat and as Makala was laughing Oh couldn't help but smile and turn a light shade of pink, Tip caught him and he turned back to purple as soon as Makala stopped laughing.

It was 5:00 they had three hours until curfew they went to the arcade for a bit. Oh won a racing game against Makala. When they got bored they headed to the house it was a long walk from the arcade to the they reach the house it was 7:58 they had made it just in time after they got inside Makala went upstairs to get in her PJs and Tip followed they got changed Oh was waiting to come in it was 8:00 and they had a long day Makala unfolded her sleeping bag and they all went to the middle of the night Tip was woken up by Makala who was shaking her. Oh was glowing orange she had no idea what it was,"Tip Tip wake up"Makala whispered"Whats happening to Oh?" Tip sat up scared but relaxed when she saw Oh was just glowing orange and then realized that Makala didn't know that he changed color. "Its ok he is just happy he changes color based on how he feels like when he is sad he turns blue,when he is mad he turns red,happy is orange,lying is green,and scared is yellow." Makala understood now "Sorry for waking you Tip" Makala said "Oh no it's ok I get it you were scared for him" Makala and Tip went back to bed. Makala looked at Oh before going back to bed and smiled.

 **Sorry this was so short i am going through a small writers block but i will still continue this story.**


	4. The surprise

The next morning Makala was still asleep and that gave Tip and Oh enough time to set everything up when Makala woke up she got dressed at went outside to get fresh air and Oh and Tip were there waiting for her "Makala, Oh has something to say to was not ready to speak but the feeling she gave him gave him confidence to speak."W-w-well Makala I was wonderings if you wanted to come to my ship"Oh was a little disapionted that he didn't say he like her but that was unlikely she thought."Sure" she said like it was nothing.

When they were on the elevator to the ship and Makala was told to close her eyes, she they arived Oh told her "Okays yous can open them now"and to her surprise the entire ship was decorated Christmas-like and there was a trampoline,a halfpipe and a tree with gifts underneth."Makala go open your presents"Tip said. "Okay okay I'll open them"Makala said chuckling. she open her gift and she got a new skateboard,a bracelet with her motto on it : _ALWAYS FOLLOW YOUR GOALS_ ,and her last gift had a big heart plate and a heart necklace with her name carved into them in cursive

 _MAKALA_

Makala was surprised and as she looked up from the last gifts and saw a hot pink boov standing infront of her she was holding back tears of joy."Makala I...your...when boovs are atracted to someone they turn pinks and Is am atracted to yous yous makes me feel warm inside." Oh said glowing hot looked up and Makala was standing up shaking her head and her hand over her mouth crying _I failed she does not accept me_ then Makala moved her hand and Oh saw that she was happy."OH MY GOD!"Makala exclaimed she was so happy she was happy that he liked her too. In the excitment of it she bent down and kissed him on the stood on the side happy for her,she had helped her two best friends get together."Tip did you do this too!"Makala nodded"Thank you Tip""No problem Makala"Tip was frozen she had kissed him, he became a brighter hot nelt to Oh and hugged him which kept him pink.

"Hey lets go have fun"Makala went on the trampoline and then the halfpipe which Oh had fallen on but not they got tired and sat on the couch and watched a movie Tip sat on a recliner and let the two have had fallen asleep about 20 minutes into the movie on Oh's shoulder and Oh had turned hot pink and got up to get a blanket and covered her, kissed her cheek before sitting back down"Sleep the well" Oh said and fell had fallen asleep too when Makala did.

The next morning they were making breakfast"So what about you being pink in your sleep,huh?" Makala asked Oh."Nothings"Oh says turning green."Hm okay" Makala breakfast Oh was staying at the ship the clean up and Tip and Makala were leaving "Okays byes"Oh said holding out his arms for hugs Tip hugged him first then Makala bent to hug but didn't hug him she kissed him feeling the warmth of her lips against his he realized what she was doing and returned the kiss moving his lips inward and outward. Makala pulled away breathing heavily and Oh gasped for air."Sorry I didn't mean to sufocate you" Makala said giggling at the gasping hot pink boov."Bye"She said walking into the elavator with Tip, and left."whoa that was sneaky"Tip said"Yea well like my motto i follow my goal " Makala aswered the two girls laughed as Makala now had everything.

 _ **Hope you guys liked this little love story if you want to see what happens after how much things changed between all of them leave 7 reviews.**_


End file.
